Eggman Movers
'''Eggman Movers' is a moving company, which appears in Toy Story and briefly in Toy Story 2, that helps move all the contents of Andy's house to their new house. Their moving van is an orange and white truck with their company logo and slogan "Moving the most Coast to Coast" on their trailer. Appearances ''Toy Story Although Woody tries to plan ahead once the Davis' move is announced, with precautions such as moving buddies, Woody and Buzz Lightyear managed to get lost in the process and end up at Sid's house. While trapped at Sid's house, they know that they must hurry up when they see the moving van outside of Andy's house. Although Sid plans to blow up Buzz, Woody acts fast to save him with the help of Sid's toys and scares Sid in the process. Woody and Buzz don't have time to celebrate, because they hear the Davis' getting ready to leave. Woody runs out to Andy's car, but Buzz is stuck because of Sid's rocket. Woody goes back to help him out, but loses Andy's van in the process. After nearly getting hit by a car, they see that it's the moving van, and begin to give chase, being eyed by Scud closely. Buzz quickly climbs a strap hanging off the back of the truck, but Woody hesitates, but eventually grabs ahold. Just as he's about to pull himself up, Scud runs up and tries to pull Woody down with his teeth. As Woody is about to get pulled off, Buzz then jumps onto Scud to distract him, which then gives Woody the opportunity to climb onto the truck. Woody opens the door, and finds the boxes that hold Andy's toys, sending out RC to retrieve Buzz. The other toys see this and think that Woody is trying to get rid of another toy that Andy might like more than him like he did with Buzz. While Woody finds Buzz with RC and begins to steer them back, the other toys seek to get rid of Woody, who is trying to tell them that it's to save Buzz. While initially spinning him and jumping on him (which causes RC to do the same), they eventually throw him out the back of the truck, not realizing that Andy already misses Woody. Woody is soon picked up by RC, who is still speeding forward with Buzz after losing Scud at the intersection road. Soon, Lenny notices them with his binocular eyes, and they other toys are so stricken with guilt that they didn't believe Woody that they want to help them. Rocky lowers the ramp, while Slinky instructs the toys to hold his tail while his upper half jumps down to pull them up. RC's batteries begin to die, which slowly stretches Slinky out so much that he is sent flying back into the van. Woody and Buzz are sent to a complete stop once the batteries are dead, but Buzz suggests lighting the rocket on his back. This sends them flying forward, and Woody drops RC in the moving van before they take off into the sky. Before they explode, Buzz deploys his wings to detach the rocket, and they are then flying. They glide directly over the moving van, but Buzz instead drops them through the sunroof in Andy's van. Toy Story 2 In the sequel, while Buzz leads his rescue squad of toys on a mission to save Woody from Al McWhiggin, Buzz reprimands the toys for requesting a rest at one point, even going as far as bringing up the subject of the moving truck, especially the time when Mr. Potato Head has had Woody thrown out of the truck, and an ashamed Mr. Potato Head is still shown to be regretting this greatly, even though amends have already been made. The following day, the moving truck is later seen just before Buzz and the toys cross the street to Al's Toy Barn. Trivia *The company is named after art director Ralph Eggleston. Eggleston's login at Pixar was, in fact, "The Eggman". **A common misconception is that it is named after the Sonic the Hedgehog villain, Dr. Eggman. The character was not known by this name in English-speaking regions until 1999. At the time the film was released (1995), he was known as Dr. Robotnik. **Another possible influence for the name may be The Beatles ("I am the Eggman/They are the Eggmen/I am the Walrus...) *An Eggman Movers box is seen in Sid's room in a corner. *MLY1K9 ("Molly, one canine"), the license plate on the truck, is a reference to a resident sheepdog at Pixar. *The Eggman Movers logo can be seen in WALL-E. Category:Pixar Category:Vehicles Category:Transportation Category:Objects Category:Fictional companies Category:Toy Story Category:WALL-E vehicles